Your Daddy's Lies
by Steffie1
Summary: Mega Man Legends. What was the real reason behind Glyde's father hating Mr. Loath so much? Find out the secret from Yukihiko Ayanokoji himself.
1. Let me tell you a little story, my son

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Your Daddy's Secrets  
Chapter 1: Let me tell you a little story, my son

_**Yukihiko Ayanokoji Snr.'s P.O.V.**_

The bond between a father and his son is one of the most precious relationships a man should have in his life. Unfortunately for me, I do not have such a strong bond with my own son. The only child I have sired in my entire fifty-two years of life.

I blame it on one man: Mr. Loath. He was the one that brainwashed my little boy into becoming a spoilt brat that believed that love is measured by how many gifts one gives. I have taught my little Yuki from day one that money doesn't really buy happiness. All that went down the drain, thanks to Lex.

Lex had taught my son that he should use his handsome appearance ( and his silver tongue) to his advantage. My little Yuki used his two talents to charm attractive woman, and to get out of trouble. Luckily, he didn't use the women; if you know what I mean.

But, that had changed. I've noticed that ever since he came back after his stay with Denise, Glyde had become more humble. He's a lot happier and friendlier as well. Guess that accident made him see everything in life in a new perspective. Or, his love for that Denise-lady changed him for the better.

Glyde, Miyu and I sat in the living room, just doing our own thing. I was reading a book on ancient artifacts. Miyu was playing a tune on the piano. My son seemed nervous the entire time. I haven't a clue why.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Glyde finally whispered. I looked up from my book. Miyu stopped playing. We both turned around to face him.  
"Yes, Glyde? What's it?" Miyu asked curiously. Glyde swallowed hard and then continued.  
"Denise and I are going on a date tomorrow night, at Omega Heat."  
"That's wonderful, dear." Miyu smiled happily. She excused herself to leave the living room. Maybe it's to tell the servants that we must celebrate?

"So, which of our aircrafts would you like to lend to pick her up?" I asked. The boy blinked in confusion. His face became beet-red.  
"Err..." My son bit his lip in nervousness.  
"Did you hire one? Look, I don't mind that, it's just..."  
"Well, I kind of...asked her to be at the mansion at 17:00." the boy hung his head in shame.

"What? But, a gentleman must always pick his girlfriend up for the date!" I exclaimed in frustration.  
"But Daddy, Denise can defend herself. Besides I'll ask James to chauffeur us to the restaurant." Glyde huffed in anger.  
"A gentleman escorts his date, out of courtesy, not because she can't defend herself. Didn't Mr. Loath teach you anything?!"

Anger flashed in my son's ruby-red eyes. He stammered for a few seconds. His face became red. His body shook in anger.  
"Mr. Loath has nothing to do with this, so just leave him out of this, Daddy!" Glyde growled in anger as he bared his fangs.  
"Watch your tone, young man!" I snapped in anger.  
"Why do you always blame Mr. Loath for everything?" Glyde snarled as he left the living room, speeding up his pace so that he'll get to his bedroom before I could stop him.  
"It's because it's always his fault, Yuki!" I called after him, trying to catch up to him. No easy feat, as he is a very swift one.

"I really don't get it, Glyde. Why do you like Mr. Loath so much? I mean, you despised the fact that he tricked you into becoming his henchman, instead of an apprentice. You hate the fact he pays you so little. You hate the fact that the contract made sure that you can't leave him. Why do you worship Mr. Loath like a f-f-father?" I blurted in one sentence. My son stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face me.  
"You want to know why, Daddy? You really want to know why? Well, that's because he's more of a father than you'll ever be!"  
"...!" I gagged in shock. I didn't expect that from my little boy.  
"He has confidence in my abilities. He trusts me with important tasks. He praised me when I do a good job. He looks after me while I stayed in his ship, like a son."  
"...Yuki..."

"You've never hugged me, or praised me, even when I was a baby. You've always kept your distance. You act like I'm not capable of anything."  
"I have my reasons..."  
"Had you any idea how embarrassed I was when he had to give me a lecture on something you should've told me!"  
"Oh, how I despise that man..." I whispered to myself, but my boy overheard me.  
"Why, Daddy? Why do you despise the late Mr. Loath so much? Why did he ever do to you?" Glyde repeated himself, arms folded in front of his chest.  
"You won't understand..."  
"Then tell me in a way I'll understand!" my little Yuki whispered softly as he turned his heel to go to his bedroom. I watched him in stunned silence as he slammed his bedroom door the moment he was inside his room.

My son's words echoed my head as I lead myself to the study.  
"Maybe there is a way to explain to him what happened, but how?" I whispered to myself as I entered the study. I scanned my surroundings with my eyes, and noticed a small black book one usually uses for a journal. I picked the book up and paged through the book. Nope, there was nothing written in it. An idea popped in my head.  
"That's it!" I snapped my fingers.

Why didn't I think of it before? I'll simply write in this book explaining why I despise Lex so much. I picked up my pen, and started writing.

_To my son Yukihiko "Glyde" Ayanokoji Junior_

I know you've always wondered why I hated Mr. Lex Loath so much. I've never told you the reason why. Looking back, I should have told you. Well, now's the time for me to tell you.

It all started thirty-seven years ago. Barrell Caskett, Verner von Bluecher and I were Digging in the Saul Kada Ruins. Everything went well as we got deeper and deeper into the ruin. Until we encountered this giant dinosaur-like reaverbot that was in a chamber filled with lava. We three tried to attack the reaverbot, yet nothing seemed to work. We decided to leave the chamber, since we don't want to risk losing our lives.

What happened next changed my life forever. The reaverbot slammed its head against the floor. The shockwaves threw me off my feet. Something cracked as my back slammed hard against the floor. The pain paralyzed me. Barrell and Verner had to carry me out of the Saul Kada ruins. I was glad the door we used to enter the chamber wasn't locked.

Ever since that incident, I had back problems. I had to quit my career as a Digger, and I had decided to become a video game programmer. I've always wanted to make kids happy somehow, and what better way than video games? For three years I studied programming and then started a small business. I met your mother during that time, and we've dated for five years, and got married.

For ten years, I had programmed video games for children. The games were very popular, so popular that I eventually became a multi-millionaire after twelve years. I started a franchise and sold my video games all over Terra. My business became so huge; I employed more and more people to assist me.

I've decided that I should get a business partner as well. I really needed someone to help me with the finances, and the business in general. I've looked high and low for someone. I have finally found someone that matched the profile I was looking for. He was known as a kind and compassionate business man. He was loved by all. He was fair, and his services were cheap. I decided that I should ask him if he's interested to be my business partner, and he gladly accepted my offer. Back then, I thought I made a great decision.

Looking back now, I knew it was a big mistake making Lex Loath my business partner... 

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Your Daddy's biggest mistake

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Your Daddy's Secrets  
Chapter 2: Your Daddy's biggest mistake

__

Ever since Mr. Loath and I were partners, my business had flourished even more. I became a multi-billionaire within a year. Everything went great, and I had wondered why I didn't ask him for assistance sooner. A few months later, after your mother and I tried so hard to have a child, your mother told me that she's pregnant. I was over the moon. She was too. Mr. Loath, although he masked it well, wasn't.

Eight months later, I decided to give Mr. Loath a surprise visit at his place. Why did I do that, you ask? Well, it's because he always came to my place for our meetings; and I've decided that maybe I should save him some trouble. He was really surprised to see me, but for all the wrong reasons...

_Flashback_

"Lex?" I gasped in shock the moment I barged into his office. Mr. Loath was having a meeting with the most dangerous mafia family on Ryship Island! Lex was so shocked to see me, like a kid being caught with his hand in a cookie jar by a parent. "Boys, please leave!" Mr. Loath ordered his men. They reluctantly obeyed his order. One of the men, a man with a dark complexion and black hair, shot me a sly grin as he brushed past me. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Yukihiko, what brought you here uninvited?" Lex demanded as his gaze bore into my soul. Despite being three heads taller than him, I always felt uneasy when he did that.  
"Lex, who the hell are those people?!" I demanded, although I knew who they were. I've seen them several times on the news before.  
"They're my business partners." Mr. Loath lied without even a slight hint of a blush.

"I know who they are, Lex! They're members of the mafia!"  
"They are?" my business partner asked mockingly. I saw red when he said that. What I had done next, I have regretted to this day...

"I can't believe it, Lex! You're their mafia boss, aren't you? That does it;, I'm through being your business partner! In fact, I'm going to report this to the police! Then you shall rot in jail with the other scumbags!" I screamed in anger. I turned my heel to leave.  
"You'll be very sorry, Yuki. I swear you will." Mr. Loath shouted after me.

_End flashback_

__

I shouldn't have told him that I was going to the police. But, my anger blocked my logic. I went to the Gold City police station and told the police the story. They were very glad I had told them, even though I don't have any solid evidence. After that, I decided to return home...

_Flashback_

"Miyu, I'm home!" I sung happily when I entered the mansion. Silence filled the air.  
"Miyu, where are you?" I called again. No response. I didn't take much notice. I thought that she was outside, doing some gardening. No, my dear boy, we didn't have servants back then. In fact, we didn't even have a bodyguard. I wish I had...

I decided to go to the kitchen to get something from the fridge. What I saw in the kitchen shocked me to the core. There stood the same dark man I saw at Mr. Loath's meeting. He was holding your mother in a headlock( with only one arm). His other hand held a pocket knife to your mother's neck. Your mother didn't struggle, since she feared that he will hurt her if she did.

"About time you got here.", the man sneered, "Mr. Loath wanted me to give you a message, and I'm only allowed to show it once!"  
"What do you mean?" I demanded, scared for your mother and for you.  
"Don't mess with the mafia!" the man spat. What happened next made my blood cold. The man took the pocket knife and stabbed your mother into the left-side of her belly.

I rushed to your mother's side the moment the man let go of her. I took my jacket off and pressed it against her stomach, to stop the bleeding. When I turned around, I noticed the man was gone. That didn't matter; I had to rush Miyu to the hospital.

_End flashback_

__

Your mother was worried about you the entire time, scared she might lose you. She was losing a lot of blood; too much blood. After the longest five minutes of my entire life, I've finally arrived at the hospital. Your mother was wheeled into the emergency ward.

An hour later, the surgeons suddenly rushed your mother to the maternity ward. One of the nurses explained to me that you've decided that now's the time to come into this world. That could either be good news, or bad news...

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. My Guilt

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Your Daddy's Secrets  
Chapter 3: My Guilt

__

After a few hours, you were finally brought into this world. Your mother was exhausted, but fine. The doctors stitched the serious wound closed. But, you were in worse shape. When the man stabbed your mother, he also stabbed you in your left eye...

_Flashback_

Your mother was holding you in her arms. You were quite tiny, even for a newborn baby. It could be because your mother's only five foot, even though her intimidating aura made her seem much taller. You were so tiny, and helpless. Blonde tuffs crowned your head; the substitute for hair. When you opened your right eye for a moment, I saw sapphire-blue. The complete opposite of the colour you have now. Your left eye was bandaged up...

"I'm afraid we had to surgically remove your son's left eye. It was too badly injured for us to save it." the head surgeon explained to your mother and me.  
"Doctor, are we going to replace his eye with bionics?" Miyu asked the doctor. She held you even tighter against her chest.  
"No, we won't. When he's old enough, we will implant a glass eye in its place. We'll design it to make it look like its blind, so that no one would wonder why he can't see with that eye."

"Thank you, doctor." I stated in gratitude. The doctor left us to be on our own. Your mother looked at me with pure blame. I deserved that.  
"Yuki, why did Mr. Loath send his assistant to attack me?" Miyu whispered, afraid to disturb you.  
"I discovered that he's a mafia boss, and threatened to report him to the police."  
"You what?" Miyu whispered in a tone that dripped with venom.

"I didn't know he'll react like that. I would never think he would go so low and attack you both." I admitted. When I rested my hand on your mother's shoulder, she bucked it off.  
"Please leave, I want some time alone..." Miyu sobbed, hugging you even closer. I did what she asked me to do...

_End flashback_

__

Ever since the tragedy, I never hugged or touched you. I was filled with guilt. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be suffering like this. You saw Miyu as both your parents. You saw me as some stranger that stayed with you. Your mother and I became overprotective parents as well. Who said Mr. Loath wouldn't try and hurt you again? I also replaced any respect I had for Lex with pure rage and hate.

When you were four, the doctor gave you the glass eye. He also gave you glasses as well. Being ashamed of your blind eye, you decided to grow your fringe, and made it curtain over it. We have also noticed that since we were so overprotective of you, you were very shy and withdrawn.

When you became twelve, your mother and I decided that you should get a job somewhere, no matter what. We would never have thought you would seek a job from Mr. Loath. All the negative emotions flooded back to us when you told us the bad news. I didn't mean to scold you for being hired by Lex Loath. I didn't mean to demand why you made such a foolish mistake. I'm sorry, my son.

I didn't mean to react so badly whenever you speak of Mr, Loath. Like that time when you came back from Denise's home. I was out of line, and even insulted you for being stupid to work for him.

I'm sorry, my son. I really am sorry...

**_To be continued..._**


	4. My Promise to You

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Your Daddy's Secrets  
Chapter 4: My Promise to You

I closed the book and placed it on my table. Someone knocked on my door.  
"Come in." I replied. The door clicked open, and Glyde popped his head in.  
"Daddy, Mommy said I must tell you we're having dinner now." My son whispered sheepishly. Wow, is it that late already?  
"Tell your Mommy I'm coming now." I stated.  
"Daddy, about what I said earlier..." Little Yuki mumbled sheepishly.  
"What about it?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it when I said you are a terrible father." Glyde sobbed. I blinked in surprise at his reaction. That's the first time he'd ever apologized to being rude to me when I insult Lex.  
"Glyde, I forgave you. Also, I must apologize for always badmouthing Mr. Loath..."  
"Daddy, I understand that you have your reasons for hating him..."

"But, I shouldn't insult him like that, especially since you respect him so much."  
"Like I said, I totally understand. And I forgive you too. Let's go to the dining room, before Mommy flips because we're late."  
"You go ahead without me, I must do something quickly." I stated. My son cocked an eyebrow, but left anyways.

I picked the book up and decided to write something important in it.

_My dear son Yukihiko "Glyde" Ayanokoji Junior_

No matter what happens, I shall always love you. No matter what happens, I shall always support you. I also promise you one thing: I am willing to sacrifice anything for you, even my own life to save yours...

I closed the book, and decided to go join my family for dinner. Before I could get up, the door clicked open. It was Miyu.  
"Oh, there you are. Your dinner's getting cold.", Miyu grinned at me. She noticed the book on my desk, "Were you trying to write a novel?"  
"Miyu, would you please do me a favour?" I whispered as I held the book in my hands. I got up from my seat, and walked up to my wife.

"Sure I will, but why are you acting like it's a Herculean task?" Miyu asked, noticing the book in my hands.  
"When I pass away, please give Glyde this book. He deserves to know what happened over seventeen years ago."  
"...I shall honour your wish."  
"Thank you, Miyu." I whispered as I placed the book back on my desk. My wife and I then left my study, and decided to join my son for dinner. It's supposed to be happy times. My son's finally going on a date with Denise. I'm supposed to be happy.

Yet, why do I feel like doom is looming around the corner? And why do I have this funny feeling I'm being watched?

**_The End_**


End file.
